Mosaico
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Severus Snape tinha um problema.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence :D**

 **N/A: Gente, essa fic não foi revisada! Eu escrevi ela rapidinho e postei em homenagem ao níver de uma amiga, e se eu fosse revisar, ela não ia sair a tempo! Então peço desculpas em adianto por qualquer erro de ortografia e prometo que eu vou revisá-la em breve, ok?**

 **Beijoos e boa leitura!**

 **Ice**

 **Mosaico**

* * *

Mosaico: _ást arq_ imagem ou padrão visual criado pela incrustação de pequenas peças coloridas sobre uma superfície (parede, piso etc.), aglomeradas e fixadas por um cimento.

* * *

Severus Snape tinha um problema.

Um grande problema.

Ok, então talvez ele tivesse _vários_ problemas. Talvez você considere o fato dele viver em um quadro – e ser, em realidade, apenas uma impressão de sua personalidade pintada por um artista – um problema. Para Severus, porém, aquilo era - de certa forma - reconfortante.

Não precisava mais se incomodar com perguntas estúpidas de alunos que não podiam possivelmente compreender a perfeição intrínseca do preparo de poções. Não precisava mais se preocupar em corrigir trabalhos mal feitos ou em atuar de forma convincente para que ninguém soubesse o lado pelo qual estava lutando.

Muitos achariam que isso significaria que sua vida estava entediante e por vezes – admitidamente, _poucas_ vezes – Severus concordaria, mas em grande parte ele se sentia, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, em paz.

Severus Snape tinha _paz_.

Tanta paz, de fato, que ele havia desenvolvido uma rotina. Começava todos os dias em seu quadro na sala do diretor de Hogwarts. Gostava do silêncio e da paz, de tomar o seu chá e comer sua torrada enquanto ouvia os roncos dos diretores que vieram atrás dele.

A tarde costumava rondar os corredores do terceiro andar. O por do sol era sempre mais bonito por lá - ele não saberia lhe dizer quantas vezes havia se sentado por ali em seus anos em Hogwarts enquanto ainda era vivo.

A noite geralmente descia até sua antiga sala, agora de Slughorn para assisti-lo reclamar-se de ter retornado ao magistério. Era particularmente divertido ouvi-lo resmungar de algumas respostas em particular enquanto mordia seus preciosos abacaxis cristalizados.

Apesar do fato de que, para muito de vocês, essa talvez pareça uma vida entediante; para Severus Snape isso era paz.

Finalmente, após sua longa e sofrida vida, ele tinha atingido paz.

E é bem nesse momento em que seu problema começa.

Eles se conheceram em uma linda tarde de sol, na qual Severus estava em seu local habitual no terceiro andar. Como se fosse um projétil, um pequeno raio vermelho saiu correndo de uma ponta do corredor a outra, não parecendo perceber que estava sendo observada.

Ela, claramente, demoraria muito para perceber que estava sendo observada. Entenda, a jovem em questão – a recém admitida em Hogwarts Lily Luna – estava sempre correndo. Era como se a menina sentisse que tinha muito a fazer em muito pouco tempo, era difícil encontrá-la sem os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçados, os olhos castanhos brilhantes e a respiração ofegante.

Para Severus, ela era adorável.

Não apenas pelos cabelos vermelhos, pelas sardas espalhadas pelo rostinho infantil ou mesmo pelo sorriso completamente encantador em seus lábios. Não.

Também não era o fato de que a menina parecia uma cópia perfeita da avó – tão perfeita que, por um momento, Severus imaginou que estaria vendo Lily Evans em carne e osso.

Mas não, não era isso.

O que mais lhe chamou atenção foram os olhos.

Não, o tom não era o verde brilhante dos de Lily.

Eram castanhos, da cor dos olhos de sua mãe, Ginny. De fato, tendo conhecido a jovem Weasley, era impossível para Severus não reconhecê-la de imediato.

Era também impossível para ele não se questionar se, caso sua vida fosse diferente, se aquela Lily não poderia ser sua filha.

Era impossível não recordar das imagens que havia criado sobre como uma filha sua com Lily seria, e Severus não conseguia esconder a emoção todas as vezes que via a jovem Lily Luna porque para ele era inevitável o pensamento: "ela seria assim."

Não demorou muito tempo para que Lily fosse muito conhecida – e muito querida – pela maioria de seus professores e colegas. Sua popularidade era imensa e crescia a cada dia, e embora tentasse esconder, Severus não conseguia esconder de si mesmo o orgulho que sentia toda vez que ouvia algum colega elogiando a jovem pelos corredores.

Nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez em que haviam se falado. Ela o notou a observando em silencia e se aproximou sem reservas, com toda a inocência e o entusiasmo de uma menina de onze anos, seus olhos grandes e gentis; muito similares aos da avó em tudo, menos a cor.

"Oi, eu sou Lily Potter, e se alguém falar alguma coisa sobre um dragão na Ala de Feitiços, não fui eu." A garotinha parou e se inclinou, como se fosse lhe revelar um segredo. "Bem, ok, fui eu, mas eu juro que não foi de propósito! Quero dizer, eu sou uma primeiranista, como é que eu ia saber que aquele livro _realmente_ era encantado? Eu achei que o James estivesse pregando uma peça, sabe como é." Ela fez uma cara de desagrado. "Ele adora me pregar peças."

Vendo a pequena Lily se afastar sem lhe dar chance de responder, Severus suspirou e não conseguiu negar a sensação de alívio que estava se espalhando em seu peito.

 _Talvez,apenas talvez, Potter não tivesse contado aos seus filhos sobre ele._

Por algum motivo, isso lhe trazia uma sensação reconfortante. Ele nunca queria que aquela menina lhe encarasse com a mesma expressão que Lily havia lhe encarado naquele dia fatídico em seu quinto ano.

Não, por algum motivo, para aquela Lily, Severus Snape queria ser um herói.

Ele nunca realmente se importara com as opiniões que os outros tinham dele, mas mesmo em seus piores momentos, Severus Snape se questionava sobre se estaria sendo um homem digno de Lily Evans. Tentando corrigir seus erros, ainda que tarde demais...

Mas não, não mais. Severus Snape agora sabia que queria que Lily Luna enxergasse nele um herói.

Severus Snape, um herói. Aquilo chegava a soar engraçado.

E é aqui que começa a grande odisseia de Severus Snape.

Entenda, ele gosta de sua calma, de seu tédio diário. Tédio quer dizer que ele sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer em todos os momentos do dia... seria perfeito. Fantástico. Maravilhoso.

Previsibilidade.

Depois de passar tanto tempo espiando Voldemort, essa palavra era quase uma poesia por si só.

Mas ainda assim, quando assistiu a jovem Lily se afastar correndo do quadro, os robes flamejantes parecendo formar uma trilha de fogo atrás dela, Severus Snape tomou uma decisão.

Sua primeira decisão em anos, diga-se de passagem.

Seu peito doeu em angústia assistindo a menina se afastar. Era como perder sua Lily novamente, seu sonho, desfazendo-se em frente dele.

E naquele momento, embora ele tivesse certeza de que tudo aquilo se passava apenas em sua cabeça – embora teoricamente ele não _tivesse_ mais uma cabeça – Lily Luna Potter se tornara Lily Luna Snape.

E se tornava também, um problema.

Pois por mais encantadora que a menina fosse, assim como o pai – que Severus reconhecia apenas em um pequeno fragmento de memória que não era ele – Lily Luna tinha um talento inato para encontrar problemas.

Ele suou frio quando ela encontrou a antiga carta de Riddle. Quase teve um infarto – se é que quadros podem infartar, embora se existisse uma possibilidade Severus tinha certeza de que Lily traria isso nele - quando a viu tocar o antigo amuleto de Morgana. Desmaiou o dia em que assistiu a menina surrupiar o pedaço de pergaminho que estava na mochila do irmão – pergaminho esse que ele tinha certeza de que havia sido amaldiçoado pelo Potter e aqueles amiguinhos dele. E Merlin sabe que o dragão na Ala de Feitiços não seria a última peça pregada entre Lily e Potter – o que definitivamente lhe daria alguns cabelos brancos se, você sabe, quadros pudessem ter cabelos brancos.

Mas seu maior problema surgiria agora.

Ele conseguia vê-la. Ela estava nos Jardins, completamente fora de seu alcance, andando com aquele menino de cabelos vermelhos que ele sabia que também era um Weasley. Não sabia o que estavam fazendo, mas tinha certeza de que estavam se encaminhando para a Floresta Proibida. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, tinha suas mãos atadas.

Assistindo sua angústia e parecendo achar graça, o quadro de Dumbledore sorria serenamente, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

"Uma menina encantadora, não é mesmo? A jovem Lily Potter?"

"Irresponsável!" ele retorquiu, tentando não transparecer seu nervosismo. "Ela deveria estar em seu dormitório se preparando. Oras, em algumas semanas as provas irão começar e—"

Dumbledore apenas meneou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. "Ela é extremamente similar a senhorita Evans, como estou certo de que você já percebeu. Outro dia o professor Slughorn estava comentando sobre como ela está se sobressaindo nas aulas de poções, e o professor Flitwick parece estar igualmente impressionado."

Severus continuou assistindo a menina entrar na Floresta Proibida. "Pois me parece ter o mesmo desprezo pelas regras que parece correr nas veias daquela família." Retorquiu para Dumbledore, sentindo seu estômago se revolver.

Parecendo achar aquilo extremamente engraçado, Dumbledore ficou em silêncio observando Severus.

Decidido a ignorá-lo, Severus se concentrou em observar a menina e a tentar se acalmar. Que problema havia arranjado quando decidira cuidar de Lily Luna.

Um grande problema.

Definitivamente.

O fim de seu ócio, de sua paz, de sua calma.

Mas ainda assim, Severus não conseguia odiá-la. Não de verdade. Não como odiava todos os Potter.

Sua relação com a pequena era um mosaico. Ele era o asfalto por onde Lily passava, colorindo pequenos fragmentos e decorando de forma bela a parede de pedra onde ele descansava.

E por algum motivo que ele não queria explicar, Severus Snape sentia um grande vazio em seu peito ao imaginar como sua vida seria depois que a menina saísse de Hogwarts.

Lily Luna era uma explosão de cores vibrantes e Severus não sabia se estaria preparado para voltar ao preto e branco.

* * *

 **N/A: Oláááá**

 **Nossa, gente, quanto tempo eu não posto nada aqui!**

 **Me desculpem pela sumida, mas vida, faculdade, problemas de saúde, monografia... não estava/estou dando conta!**

 **Enfim, essa one-shot é uma homenagem a uma amiga linda e querida que tá fazendo níver hoje e que é super fã do Snape!**

 **Nanda, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e super especial e eu agradeço muito por poder ser parte da sua vida! Espero que você goste dessa fic, e que seu dia hoje tenha sido mágico! Agora vamos continuar nossa jornada para nos tornarmos Mestres Pokémon! :D**

 **Então, escrevendo essa fic surgiu uma vontadinha de escrever uma fic longa da nova geração, envolvendo algumas coisas que eu já havia pensado a algum tempo. Admitidamente, ainda não li o último livro (Cursed Child), então provavelmente se eu vir a escrever não vou levar esse livro em consideração. Sei lá, digam nas reviews se vocês tem vontade de ler uma fic longa da Lily Potter, ok? Se eu escrever, ela provavelmente vai fazer par romântico com o Teddy, e eu queria saber se vocês tem interesse.**

 **Beijooos**

 **Ice**


End file.
